Blessed Is The Mother With Child
by pwm61
Summary: Blessed is the mother with child, for it is she who gives me life. This is a poem that I wrote, for all those mother's who are blessed with having a child. Having your body and your mood change, because of the wonderful creation you hold deep inside.


Blessed Is The Mother With Child

Blessed is the mother with child, for the weeks your body goes through change as you endure the pains of my transformation. For my weekly cycles we both endure, to make a mother and child complete.

Week 1-2 - I am a small glimmer in your eye, with the hope in your heart that a new child will appear.

Week 3 - My life will begin to start, as your egg is fertilized with his seed.

Week 4 - Although too small to notice that I am developing inside you, the changes to my mother cannot yet be seen.

Week 5 - As my heart, brain, spinal cord, muscles and bones develop. You may suspect that I am within you, although your monthly cycles have not yet been interrupted.

Week 6 - My eyes and limb buds are forming, as a tiny heartbeat can be heard on an ultra sound.

Week 7 - My leg buds are now forming, as you are feeling the changes to your body.

Week 8 - With my eyelids now forming; as you are feeling the changes to your body.

For this I give to you, cramps and pains.

Week 9 - My arms and legs are longer, and my head is more erect and my neck is more visible. I am now able to move my body more.

For this your waistline thickens, where you develop cravings which in time give you mood swings, heartburn and indigestion which make you weepy.

Week 10 - I am no longer an egg or an embryo, but have now entered the cycle of foetus; and the physical change of growth has occurred. My eyes are covered in skin, which eventually will split into eyelids.

For this I continue to make you moody and tired.

Week 11 - My fingers and my sexual organs are now beginning to show.

For this I give you a change in the condition of your hair, skin, finger and toe nails.

Week 12 - I begin to show tooth buds and toe nails, as now my goal is to grow big and strong.

As I offer to you nausea, headaches, dizziness and fatigue.

Blessed is the mother with child, for caring for me on the journey of my first 12 weeks. Blessed is the mother with child, who continues with me in my next cycle.

Week 13 – Although my head is still bigger than my body, my face is looking more human now with eyes moving closer.

For this I give you a tummy that now starts to grow.

Week 14 – My ears are now moving from my neck to the side of my head, and my neck is getting longer as you have given me unique facial features.

For this I give you stretching of the skin and muscles.

Week 15 – Now my eyebrows and my hair is beginning to grow, and my bones are getting harder.

For this I give you bad circulation and lack of sleep.

Week 16 – My nerve system is now functioning, and my muscles are responding to stimulate my brain.

For this I give you veins which may begin to bulge.

Week 17 – Fat begins to form, helping me with heat and metabolism. My lungs begin to exhale, and my circulatory and urinary systems work.

Week 18 – I can now yawn, stretch and make facial expressions and even frown. My taste buds are beginning to form, separating bitter from sweet.

For this I give you, the feeling of knowing I am here as I move around.

Week 19 – My skin is developing as it is transparent, appearing red because of the blood vessels being visible.

For this I give you aches and pains, dizziness and heartburn.

Week 20 – I can now hear sounds, your voice and your heart, your stomach rumbling as well as sounds from outside.

For this you no longer have a waistline, you breath deeper and deeper and perspire more often.

Week 21 – My growth rate is slowing down, but my organ systems continue to mature.

For this there is no going back to your slim figure, as by now you can see I am there inside you.

Week 22 – My muscles are now stronger, and my eyelids and eyebrows have developed. I now get familiar with your voice.

For this you no longer suffer morning sickness, but suffer extra weight.

Week 23 – I am now proportioned like a new-born, but sadly very wrinkly as I still need more weight to gain.

For this your tummy swells, so it is noticeable to everyone.

Week 24 – I begin to produce white blood cells, which will protect me from disease and infection.

For this I give you a small amount of weight gain, to maintain my growth.

Blessed is the mother with child, for taking me through the past weeks; and who is now preparing me for my final stage, for my journey into the world.

Week 25 – My skin is still like as puppy, all wrinkly and creased.

For this I give you constipation, and the discomfort to sit down.

Week 26 – My hearing is fully developed, I hear your music and my pulse increases.

For this I give you rib pain as your muscles stretch.

Week 27 – I can now get a thumb in my mouth to comfort me, and I cry when you cry.

For this I give you stretch marks, and a large amount of weight gain.

Week 28 – My brainwaves now show rapid eye movement, so I now often dream.

For this I give you leg cramps, swelling of ankles and lack of sleep.

Week 29 – I now develop a skill to learn and how to acrobat, as there is less room inside your tummy.

For this I give you relief, excitement and anxiousness about motherhood.

Week 30 – My eyebrows and eyelashes have developed fully, and my hands and fingernails are growing.

For this I give you discomfort as I push on your ribs.

Week 31/32 – I can hear distinctive sounds like voices and music.

For this I give you feelings of increasing excitement and anxiousness.

Week 33/34 – I move less now as I have run out of space, so I now just curl up.

For this I give you extra weight gain, half being mine.

Week 35/36 – My lungs are now fully developed, as I begin to drop lower in your tummy.

For this you alternate between fatigue and extra bursts of energy.

Week 37/38 – I am getting rounder by the day, and my skin is more pinky.

For this I give you a few more weeks of pain.

Week 39/40 – With everything grown and strong, my head has now dropped into place.

For this I give you a sense that your gravity has moved.

Blessed is the mother with child, for I give to you in 40 weeks, a body you once knew change into something that sets every emotion in your body quivering; to allow me to grow safely within you. On the day I am ready to face the world, I give you tremendous pain, as you prepare me for my journey. After all of this dear mother, you give to me life.

Blessed is the mother with child.


End file.
